In a typical, traditional computing system environment, users interact with multiple different software applications, e.g. email, Internet browsers, word processing, calendars, and so on. The semantic meaning of each interaction with each application may be implicitly known by the particular application. For example, an email application may be aware of particular high-level functions (such as sending a message) performed by the user within that application. However, the computing system generally does not maintain a collective, semantic model of all of the meaningful activities the user has performed or is performing, across multiple different applications. In other words, the computing system may be aware that an email application and a calendar application are both currently executing, and may be aware of system-level calls that those applications make, but the system does not know what the user is functionally doing within each of those applications, and thus is unable to communicate that information in a form that is understandable to the user. Rather, that level of semantic awareness typically remains confined within the individual applications. This issue is compounded in the context of a collaborative group of users: as a traditional computing system is not aware at a high-level of what each of the individual users is doing across various applications, it is all the more unaware of the significance of those actions for the group.